


Strong for You

by annetta23



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: With or without a worldwide pandemic, we already grew apart, further and further each day.We were already dying inside.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Strong for You

His smile couldn't fool me, but it warmed my heart, the fact that he tried. Tried to look okay, because if he looked all broken, I was not near to mend him.

"Ad," I waved to my phone. "Slept good, Love?"

"I missed you."

The silence followed was killing me. This was out of my hand. Adam's lengthy injuries, the inevitable distance. With or without a worldwide pandemic, we already grew apart, further and further each day.

We were already dying inside.

"I missed you dearly, Ad. Dearly."

"Even if tomorrow the lockdown is over," Ad rubbed his eyes violently, "they might sell me this Summer,"

My love...How his voice got high yet shaky in the end, killed me like a samurai slicing my heart. He must be feeling unwanted, forgotten. We used to kill it together on the pitch, but now he'd wait home, waiting for me, the captain boyfriend, to come and talk about things he couldn't do anymore over dinner.

"Adam, listen to me. Hey, look at me. Look at me,"

Adam's glossy eyes stare at me through the phone.

"Don't overthink about things we can't control. OK, Love? Even if you had to leave, far away, we're together no matter what. We'd figure it out, OK?"

Again, I know he's trying to force a smile. Nodding even though I could see the war within him. Hopefully I was good enough to be his mental rock. My sweet Adam...

"I love you,"

I felt a pinch in my chest as Adam touched his phone, tracing an invisible line down the screen as he said that. That would be my jaw and my chin. I needed his touch. Weak or strong, I needed all of him.

"I love you too, Ad."


End file.
